


Will Interrupt for Cuddles

by CatrinaSL



Series: MCU Inspired [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awesome Darcy Lewis, F/M, Fluff and Crack, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is enduring some Furious opinions when the scolding is awkwardly interrupted by his Soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will Interrupt for Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.
> 
> This fic was inspired by one of Natasha's lines in _The Winter Soldier_.

There were some moments when Steve and Director Fury could see eye to eye. Occasionally, they agreed on a course of action. Sometimes, they could have a pleasant conversation.

And then there were the _other_ times.

Steve was getting an earful. He stood at attention on one side of the table, while Fury leaned on the other, letting the Captain know _exactly_ how he felt. Steve knew that he had to let Fury rant for a certain amount of time before it would be appropriate to break in and defend himself. He would never have done that during his days in the army, but S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't the army, and he would only tolerate a certain amount of shouting.

But then the conference room door crashed open, and a girl stumbled in.

"Well, this is awkward," she told Steve, then pressed her lips together as though they wouldn't get another word out of her.

"Who are you and how the hell did you get in here?!" Fury demanded.

"Okay, you got me," she admitted without a hint of resistance. "I'm a lab assistant. Stark sent me up here to crash your party. He doesn't think anything that happened today was Cap's fault, and didn't want you to yell at him too much."

"What?!" the director seethed.

"Yeah, I told him it wouldn't work; hey, JARVIS, tell Tony I said 'I told you so.'"

"Already done, Miss Lewis," the AI replied.

"So anyway, I'm gonna go before you can start yelling at _me_ ," she told Fury, and with a wink at Steve, made her exit.

Steve turned his attention back to his superior officer.

With a sideways glare, Fury growled, "We'll finish this later," and stormed out of the door in the girl's wake.

Steve waited until he was out of earshot before agreeing: "Can't wait!" Then he retrieved his shield off of the table and stepped out into the hallway. "JARVIS? Which lab does Miss Lewis work in?"

"Miss Lewis works in Doctor Foster's lab on the twenty-first floor," the AI informed him, "But she is currently ascending the southeast stairwell in order to avoid sharing an elevator with Director Fury."

Steve smiled. "Smart girl."

She didn't seem excited about the idea of climbing eleven floors, and had only made it up about three when Steve reached her. It was easy for him to catch up, but he didn't do it quietly.

"Whoa! Slow down there, Captain Stairmaster. You trying to scare me to death?"

"Actually, I was trying to ask you out. For coffee, or maybe dinner, if you want." Her mouth fell open in surprise, so Steve kept talking. "Both because you just rescued me and because, well... I think you might be my Soulmate."

She emitted a squeak and nodded, extending her hand. Steve took it and shook, and she swallowed. "Darcy Lewis, Captain America's Soulmate; pleased to meet you."

Steve grinned. "Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis' Soulmate. Glad to finally meet you."

Darcy was still nodding and still looking shocked. "Great. Soulmate. Captain America. Coffee. Steve. I was gonna go upstairs and make popcorn and watch a live feed of the lab while Fury yells at Stark. Wanna come with?"

"Sure."

"And then we can cuddle," Darcy continued, as they turned and climbed the last few steps to the door to the thirteenth floor. "I've been craving a cuddle and you look like you're good at it. Cuddling."

Steve put a hand over his mouth to cover a smile and tried not to start laughing, but decided to let her babble.

"I mean, you look like you're good at lots of stuff, like... being good looking, that's obvious. You're really good at that." She looked up at him as they reached the elevators. "Anything that comes into my mind is coming out of my mouth, isn't it? I think I'm entitled. I mean, I just met my Soulmate, and he's Captain America, so I think a broken brain to mouth filter is understandable. And telling our grandchildren the story of how our first conversation was about cuddling is going to be adorable."

They stepped into the elevator Steve hit the button for the twenty-first floor. "I think YOU are," he told her, then clarified: "Adorable."

"Yeah,” she said with a grin, leaning against him and slipping her hand into his. “I got that."

A moment later she was glaring at his shield. "If you didn't have that thing, we could cuddle  _ now _ ."

Steve pivoted his wrist and examined the shield. "That's probably true," he allowed, "but it's saved my life quite a few times. If it wasn't for this, I wouldn't be available for cuddling at all."

"Right, I know," Darcy replied as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. "But I'm saying that it's kind of a cuddleblock. It is impeding my direct access to Cap Cuddles." They walked down the hallway and Darcy nudged a door open.

"You're back!" said a brunette in a lab coat. She was shaking a bag of recently microwaved popcorn, but her eyes were on a monitor on the wall. "Fury hasn't accused Stark of undermining his authority yet, but he has called him an 'arrogant motherf—'" she turned, and noticed Steve. Glancing back and forth between he and Darcy, she asked, "You brought a friend?"

Darcy grinned and let go of Steve so he could greet the doctor. "I brought my  _ Soulmate _ ," she corrected.

"Wow, okay," the doctor said, and gave Steve an encouraging smile. "Jane Foster."

"Nice to meet you," he told her. "Is it okay if I put my shield by the door?"

"Sure..." she replied, though she sounded unsure.

"It's hard to cuddle when he's holding the shield," Darcy elaborated, taking the popcorn from Dr. Foster and dumping it into a bowl.

Dr. Foster nodded as though she should have expected this. "Of course."

Steve set down his mighty shield and took a seat on a nearby stool. Darcy scooted close and put her back on his chest. "Turn it up," she told Dr. Foster. "I can't hear what he's saying."

Fury's loving concerns came through into the lab as Jane turned up the volume.

"Should you really be hearing this?" Steve asked. "Aren't the mission details... classified, or something?"

"Probably," Darcy replied, and offered him the bowl. "Popcorn?"

Steve held up a hand and began to refuse, but was interrupted by the entrance of Bruce Banner.

“Doctor Foster, did you see the—” he began, then spotted Steve. “Oh, hello, Captain, I didn’t realize you were…” He gave the seating arrangement a confused glance.

“We’re Soulmates and we just met, so we’re cuddling,” Darcy supplied. “Popcorn?”

“Thanks, I’m fine,” he said. “How was it out there today?”

Steve shrugged. “Same old.”

“Glad you didn’t need my help, I’m right in the middle of something important, I just came to ask if Doctor Foster—”

“Captain! Get up here!” Fury’s voice interrupted. “Stark, turn this goddamn camera off!”

Jane made a ‘caught with a hand in the cookie jar’ face and switched the monitor back to Science. “Busted,” she sighed. 

Banner crossed the room to confer with his fellow scientist, and Darcy moved so that Steve could stand up. He retrieved his shield and she put the popcorn down. “So, coffee? Dinner?”

He smiled. “Dinner. Tonight, if we’re not in too much trouble.”

“Okay.”

They stood and looked at one another for a moment, neither wanting to leave the other. 

Darcy sighed. “You’d better go, but before you do, I’m going to hug you, because I’m still not sure you’re real,” she warned him, then put her arms around him and squeezed.

“Well?” he asked when she stepped back.

“Definitely real,” she replied, “but possibly too good to be true.”

He grinned at her. “You’re pretty amazing yourself, doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172177337423/will-interrupt-for-cuddles)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
